Beauty and the Beast
by magicalmistress224
Summary: This is a modern story I created of Beauty and the Beast. I do not own the original story or its content. This is simply how I would think the story would take place if it was set in modern times. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

_A baby boy was born on a blistering cold day in Colorado. The parents were so happy. But their happiness ended when the mother of the child died suddenly in a car accident. _

_The father was distraught and drank himself to alcoholism, and to stop caring for his son. The boy was raised by the housekeeper who stayed at the house. _

_Due to the boy's lack of a father and lack of a real parent, he grew up cruel and harsh. No matter how hard the housekeeper tried to teach him good he shoved it off._

_Not only was he cruel but he was considered beautiful in his looks. He was friends with many people from school and treated those who were considered ugly like dirt._

_When the boy was sixteen he had just gotten back from school and a terrible snowstorm came suddenly. _

_There was a knock on the door not long after the snow storm had started._

_The boy opened the door and found a helpless old woman carrying a basket of roses. _

_"If you please sir, I was selling my roses to the people in this neighborhood when this snow storm started. Might I come in and warm up for a bit?" she asked._

_The boy looked at her in disgust and sent her away. He was not about to let an old, ugly woman in his house._

_"I see," said the woman. She took off her cloak and instead of being an old woman a beautiful woman stood before him in a white dress that matched the color of the snow. Her hair was light and wavy. Her lips as red as blood. Her eyes glowed white and she stared down at the boy. _

_"Your heart is cold. It does not matter its background. You were one who was born with a coldness. You shall undergo a curse. And only someone of true beauty will be able to break it. You have until your nineteenth birthday to find someone who will love your cold, ugly heart. If not then you will stay like this forever," said the sorceress_

_"Like what? Please, I didn't mean to," begged the boy._

_The sorceress picked up a rose and gave it to the boy. When the boy reached out to take it he saw scars and rashes along his arms._

_The boy looked into the sorceresses eyes and saw a beast before him._

_The Beast stayed this way and never left his home and sent away any guests. No one would see him like this. Except for the housekeeper and his father._

_One year had passed and the now seventeen year old beast had not let anyone see him. His father passed away shortly after the curse was placed on his son. The Beast inherited his parent's great fortune and found a large house to stay in in the mountains it was secluded so no one could see him. He moved there with his housekeeper and hopelessly waited for his time to be up. _

_Because who could ever love a cold hearted ugly beast?_


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my new bed and looked out the window. A house in the mountains wasn't too bad. The view was beautiful.

"Dad? Do you need any help with unpacking?" I asked.

There was no answer.

"Dad?" I called again. I walked out and over to the kitchen. My father was talking in hushed whispers to two strong, large, men.

"Dad," I said.

My father turned around and walked over to me. "Izabelle, go and unpack, I'll be in to help you later."

I didn't answer. I turned and walked back into my room.

I was afraid this would happen. My father always got involved with the wrong men. We were in so much debt already.

I sighed and continued to unpack my clothes. After about an hour my father appeared in my doorway.

I didn't look up at him.

"Belle," he said.

"I can't believe you're doing this again," I said.

"They aren't who you think. I called them here due to this," he said and handed me a flyer.

I looked at it and it read: Beast Wanted. A creature that has killed many people is wanted dead or alive.

"There's a five hundred thousand dollar award for it?" I asked.

He nodded. "That will pay us off of our debt. Then everything will be normal again."

I looked at the sketch of the "beast." It looked like a wolf. "What is it?"

"Looks like a wolf right? But it is much too big. They don't know what it is. They just want it out of the mountains."

I opened the box that had all of my books in it. I started to carefully take those out and my father kissed the top of my head.

"This looks dangerous dad, I don't think you should do it. We can get out of debt by working more than one job."

"I know what I'm doing honey. You are just going to have to trust me."

I looked up at him and nodded.

"Good, now you should get some sleep. You have your first day of school tomorrow," he said then he left.

I was going to be a senior this year. I was dreading tomorrow. I wasn't really good at making friends. I prefer to keep to myself and read my books.

I put my books under my nightstand and started to get ready for bed. I looked in my mirror and saw my soft brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. I took a deep breath and then changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

* * *

"Belle, it's time to get up," said my father.

Was it really tomorrow already? I reluctantly got out of bed and looked for an outfit to wear today. I settled on a casual long light blue top and black leggings. Then I put on my combat boots. I put in my pearl earrings and pulled my brown hair into a low ponytail. Then I took out my lucky blue ribbon and tied it around my ponytail.

The ribbon was my mother's. She wore it all the time before she died. She died when I was five. She had cancer and it had taken her life.

I finished putting on some simple makeup then I walked into the kitchen where my father was reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, you look nice," said my father.

"Thanks," I said and got a bowl out of the cupboard. I poured some cereal into the bowl and poured milk in it.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"No," I said.

"No? Why?"

"Because everyone is going to have their own friends and I'll be the loner whose head will be in a book," I said and ate some of the cereal.

"Well you know Izabelle, you are only a loner if you act like one. You could try and make friends. Who knows, you might have a best friend."

I ate another spoonful of cereal. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and looked at my dad. "I have had friends before, dad."

"The ladies at the library don't count honey," he said and chuckled a little.

I rolled my eyes and ate some more cereal.

"Oh we got to go," said my dad and he folded the newspaper and got the car keys.

I quickly finished the rest of my cereal and grabbed my backpack. My dad and I rushed out of our house and into the car.

We drove off and down the mountain toward the school that rested just below the mountain.

We pulled up behind a bunch of cars that were dropping off their kids at the school. As we pulled up to the sidewalk I felt butterflies fill my stomach.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm going out to look for that beast," said my father.

I looked at him with worry in my eyes.

"Don't worry Belle, I am going with the experts. Those were the guys you saw yesterday. You know what they look like. I highly doubt any harm will come to me with them with me."

"I still don't like it," I said.

"I know, but I have to find some way to get money and fast. I won't be back until the end of the week. You will have to drive yourself to school," he said.

I sighed and nodded. I reached back into the car's seat and pulled out a red scarf I had knitted for my father before we moved her. I put it around his neck and he smiled at me.

"It's cold in the mountains," I said to him.

He kissed my head. "You should go. We are holding up the line."

I nodded and opened the car door.

"Bye dad," I said and he smiled and waved. I shut the car door and slung my backpack over my shoulder. Then I took a deep breath and walked into the school.

I was immediately greeted with the sound of excited teenagers who were seeing their friends they haven't seen all winter break. Some were mingling and others were rushing with their hands full of books and looking at their new schedules.

I walked over to the door that said Main Office and I walked in. I still had to get my schedule and locker.

"Can I help you dear?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"Yeah, my name is Izabelle Oliver, I'm new and I haven't gotten my schedule yet," I said.

"Oh yes, I have it right here. Welcome to Mountain High Miss Oliver," said the woman and she handed me my schedule and locker number and combo.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Would you like a tour? This school is rather large and can be confusing," said the woman.

"Yes, that would be amazing. Thank you," I said.

"Of course. Chandler," called the lady.

A boy who looked about my age walked out of what looked like the copy room. He was tall and lanky and had a necklace with a flame charm attached to it. He had bright blonde hair that was mussed up. He wore a Star Wars t-shirt and beat up jeans.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Would you mind taking Miss Oliver on a tour?" asked the woman.

Chandler looked at me and his eyes grew wide. Then a smile spread across his face and he looked back at the woman. "I would be delighted."

Chandler walked around the desk and held out his hand. "Chandler Illume at your service Madame," he introduced.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Izabelle Oliver, thank you for doing this. Oh, and you can call me Belle"

"The pleasure is mine Belle," he said.

You could tell the guy was a total geek. But that was okay with me. I always considered myself a geek. I was a book loving geek.

"Shall we?" he asked and opened the door for me.

"We shall," I said and smiled. I walked through the door and Chandler led me down the hallway.

"So, Belle, what brings you to Mountain High?" he asked.

"My dad. His job moved so we did too," I said.

"Yeah? Where were you before?" he asked.

"Paris," I said.

Chandler stopped and spun around. "You're from Paris…like Paris, France?"

"Well, we lived there for about two years. Then before that was London, England. Before that was New York City. Then it was Chicago. That's where I was born. So I'm not from France."

"You really get around," he said. "What does your dad do?"

"He's an inventor. He goes wherever he can sell his products and when they do sell we move there and stay until they stop taking his inventions," I explained.

"I see. Well why Colorado?"

"Because the people in Colorado loved his new invention. It's to help them with hiking in the mountains during the winter."

"That makes sense," said Chandler. "Well here is our first stop. The Library."

I instantly felt my heart lift when I looked around. The library was stocked with thousands of books. This would definitely where I would be spending most of my time.

"Favorite of yours?" asked Chandler.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I can tell by the way you instantly lit up you will be enjoying the library," he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Good, then we will get along nicely," said Chandler. "We gotta move on though. Where is your first class?"

I looked down at my schedule. I had History for my first class. "History with Mr. Suns," I said.

"Oh perfect. You and I are in the same class," smiled Chandler.

I smiled back. I really liked this Chandler guy. He was so nice. I thought he and I would be good friends.

"Chandler!" I heard someone yell.

Chandler and I spun around and a heavier, shorter boy came towards us. He wore a white polo shirt and navy blue pants. He looked like he was wearing a school uniform. His hair was red and side combed in a neat way. He was basically the exact opposite of Chandler as far as looks.

"Hey Clogs," said Chandler.

"Chandler, we have to get to class," said the boy…Clogs.

"Oh don't worry we still have ten minutes. Clogs, this is Izabelle, but call her Belle. She's new," introduced Chandler.

Clogs looked at me and smiled. "Hello Belle. My name is Horace. I prefer to be called by my last name though. I curse my mother every day for naming me Horace."

I giggled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well," smiled Clogs. "Seriously Chandler, we should get to class. We are going to be late."

"Stop being such a worry wart," said Chandler. "I am giving Belle here a tour."

"_You _are giving her the tour?" asked Clogs. "Chandler doesn't know anything about this school. _I _happen to be the expert. Come this way Belle." He offered his arm and I giggled and took it.

Chandler rolled his eyes but followed us.

Clogs checked the impressively large watch on his chubby wrist and sighed. "We will be a few minutes behind schedule, but it's for a good cause."

"Hey Belle…how do you feel about self-obsessed guys?" asked Chandler.

"What?" I asked.

"Self-obsessed guys who are staring at you with complete lust," said Chandler.

"I-I don't understand what you're talking about," I said.

"You will."

"Hello candlestick," said a voice next to us.

I looked over and saw a really hot guy. He had black hair and looked like he could lift me up with one hand. The only thing that made him unattractive was his eyes. They were brown but colder than ice.

Chandler clenched his fists and didn't say anything.

The boy now had two other buddies of his flocking him. They all sneered at Chandler and Clogs.

"Don't be rude boys. Who's this?" asked the boy and he looked at me with what was the exact definition of lust. It really freaked me out.

"She's new and none of your business Kevin," said Chandler.

The boys laughed and Kevin shoved Chandler to the side. Then he did the same to Clogs. I was now alone and I was suddenly aware of every single eye on me.

"I'm Kevin. And you are?" asked Kevin.

"Belle," I said and backed into the wall. Kevin put his hand directly beside my head on the wall and he stared at me.

"Well, Belle, why would a pretty girl like you be hanging around two geeks like candlestick and tubby?" asked Kevin. His friends snickered.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled simply. "I would rather enjoy the presence of two intelligent men than a self-obsessed, estrogen-filled child."

Everyone fell silent and their eyes were wide and mouths dropped open. Including Kevin's.

"If you will excuse me. I have a tour to continue with," I said and ducked out from under Kevin's arm.

I walked up to Chandler and Clogs who stared at me and I smiled. "Shall we?"

That's when the whispers started. People were staring and talking about me. This made me super self-conscious.

"That…was…brilliant," said Chandler. "No girl, and I mean not a _single _female has _ever _turned down Kevin. You are going to be a legend."

"That's the last thing I want to be. But I seriously don't want to waste my time with guys like him," I said and tucked a stand of hair behind my ear.

"Just be warned Belle, Kevin Notsag doesn't give up or quit. He will be after you until he finally gets you," said Clogs.

"He won't get me," I said simply. Suddenly something caught my eye.

I turned and saw a picture of a boy in a display case. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was even hotter than Kevin but still had Kevin's cold hard gaze even when he was smiling like that.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Adam Princely," said Chandler. "We had better get to class."

"Why is he in the display case? Did he win something?" I asked.

"No he's dead," said Clogs. "Chandler is right we do have to get to class. Come on Belle."

"Dead? What happened?" I asked. I was led to my first period class.

"He disappeared in the mountains," said Chandler.

"Was it the beast that got him?" I asked.

Clogs and Chandler both stopped suddenly. They looked at each other, then at me.

"Yeah…yeah it was. How do you know about the beast?" asked Chandler.

"My father is interested in the prize. He wants to go after it. I told him it's a bad idea. Anything could be in those mountains," I said and I suddenly became extremely worried about my father.

"It will be okay Belle, but for now let's just hurry on to class," said Clogs and we rushed to class. For some odd reason, I couldn't get Adam's picture out of my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Adam, you need to eat something," said my housekeeper, Mrs. Kettle.

"I don't need to eat anything. And don't tell me what to do!" I yelled and pushed the plate off of the table. The plate shattered and the food went everywhere.

I got up and ran into my room.

It had been a year. I had two left until I could find someone to love me. Who was I kidding? No one would ever love me.

I looked up at my smashed mirror. My eyes were the only thing that were normal looking. They were icy blue. They were surrounded by brutal cuts that would never heal and brown hair growing from my head. I had patches on my head where hair wouldn't grow. The rest of my face looked like I had been in a brutal car accident and half of it looked like a burned victim's face. The rest of my body had scars and rashes along it. My voice was deep and terrifying. It was also a bit horse. I was a freak.

I growled and turned away. I looked over at the vase next to my bed. The rose that was given to me by that witch still looked the way it did when I received it a year ago. I don't have a green thumb, it was just there and it would probably never die.

I still couldn't believe this had happened to me. Why me? I'm sure there are much crueler people in the world. Why did this have to happen to _me_?

I heard someone knock at the front door. I perked up my ears.

"Is he here?" asked the visitor.

"He never leaves," said Mrs. Kettle.

"Upstairs?" asked the visitor.

"Yes, but be cautious. He is not in a good mood boys," warned Mrs. Kettle.

I heard them coming up the stairs. Then they knocked.

"Uh, Adam? It's us…Chandler and Clogs," said Chandler.

I opened the door and growled. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, we were showing around this new girl, Belle. Then she needed a ride home so we gave it to her," said Chandler.

"I'm not paying you to come here late and dawdle with stupid girls," I snapped.

Clogs and Chandler looked at each other and sighed.

"Did you find any other information?" I asked.

"None that we haven't already told you. This spell seems airtight. I really don't see any scientific way to reverse what's been done," said Chandler.

"This isn't science. This is magic. You two are supposed to be helping me!" I snapped.

"Yeah, we got that when you took us," said Chandler.

"You were the ones who were trespassing," I growled. I was starting to lose my temper…again.

"We will keep looking Adam. Just please be patient," said Clogs.

"Do you know what it's like to be like this? To be hideous and hiding away from everyone?" I yelled and turned my back to them.

"Well, I mean, Karma right? Remember when you were best friends with Kevin and you made our high school life complete hell. I guess you're paying for it now," said Chandler.

I felt my anger reaching its peak. I took a few deep breaths and looked down at the rose.

"Get out," I said to the two of them.

"Ok sorry, that was rude. But Adam, listen, Clogs and I were thinking. Maybe we could help you get a girl. That seems to be the only way out of this curse," said Chandler.

"I don't need any help! Especially from either of you! Get _out_!" I yelled and then it turned into a terrifying roar.

Chandler and Clogs shrank back and quickly ran out of the door and down the stairs.

I punched another hole into my wall and smashed my headboard. I tore my entire room apart. Then when I finally calmed down, I looked over at the one thing I didn't dare lay a finger on. The rose. The one beautiful thing in my hideous life.

* * *

Later that night, after Clogs and Chandler left, a huge snowstorm happened. I sat in front of the huge fireplace and had some tea that Mrs. Kettle had gotten for me.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Mrs. Kettle appeared around the corner. "Adam, we should answer. It could be a hiker lost because of the storm," she said.

"No," I said shortly and I put the tea cup down and went upstairs into my room. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands.

My life was miserable. I wasn't man enough to end it though.

"Thank you ma'am," I heard a stranger's voice downstairs.

"Not a problem dear," said Mrs. Kettle.

I spun around and felt my temper growing…again. What was that crazy woman doing? She really let him in strictly after I told her not to. This stranger was going to pay for trespassing into my home.

I grabbed my black hoodie and put the hood up.

I crept down the stairs and saw the trespasser standing beside the fire with a cup of tea. He looked around the same age as my father did before he died. His hair was brown but was noticeably graying. His eyes were brown too.

I hid in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in my deep and powerful beastly voice.

The man jumped and the tea cup fell from his hands and shattered onto the floor.

"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if anyone was home. I-it's just that, the snow storm came so suddenly and I lost my guides. I-I needed a place to stay," he stuttered and looked around for me.

"You aren't welcome here!" I yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. Please, I don't mean any harm. I-I will leave," he said.

"What are you doing in the mountains? Looking for the beast?" I sneered and crept closer to him.

"Y-yes," he said and shrank back.

"Well congratulations. You found him," I said and tore my hood off and roared. I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him towards the basement.

"No! Please! Let me go!" he yelled.

I dragged him down the stairs and to a chair. I tied him up with rope. Then I left and slammed the door and locked it.

"Adam! You can't keep him here like a prisoner!" yelled Mrs. Kettle.

"Be grateful I'm not keeping you down there with him you traitor," I sneered at her and she backed away and looked down. Then she knelt next to the fire and started to pick up the broken tea cup.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days since my first day of school. I knew how to get to my classes on my own now and knew the main locations of the school.

Chandler, Clogs, and I all hung out together all the time. We had a majority of the same classes and we had the same lunch so we ate together.

Chandler and Clogs were both right about Kevin. He had tried to "win" me every day since I turned him down. I was also the biggest talk of the school. Everyone knew me as the girl who turned down Kevin.

"So, want to come to the library with us Belle?" asked Chandler after school.

"Yeah, I want to check out the school's inventory. I haven't been able to do that yet. I can't wait to dig in," I said and smiled.

"Come on then," said Chandler.

"Uh Chandler…is that such a good idea?" asked Clogs.

"Why wouldn't it be?" asked Chandler and he rolled his eyes.

"You know why," said Clogs between his teeth.

Chandler waved him off and we continued towards the library. We entered the library and I smiled to myself.

"I'm going to get started on browsing. You two go ahead and do what you need to do," I said and smiled.

They nodded and went towards a computer.

I walked up and down the rows and rows of bookshelves. I saw books that I have and have not read. I picked one up and started to flips through its pages. It was about a girl who fell in love with a prince who was in disguise. It seemed like a good action romance book. It was one of my favorite kinds. I was surprised I had never heard of it or read it.

I smiled as I turned to chapter one. Suddenly a looming shadow cast over the pages. I looked up and Kevin was there smiling at me.

"Hello Belle," he said.

"Oh…hi Kevin," I said and turned so that my back was to him.

"Whatcha got there?" he asked and walked around to face me.

"A book," I said and turned again.

"I can see that. What is it about?" he asked and this time he spun me around so that I faced him.

I sighed and closed the book. "Kevin, I could tell you what this book is about. But you would probably grow bored and tune me out then once I was done talking about it. You would think that I am so…touched by the fact that you care so much that I would just melt in your arms right?"

"Uh…yes?" asked Kevin.

I rolled my eyes and walked away.

"What is your deal Belle? You are such a mystery. What turns you on huh?" asked Kevin.

I spun around and raised an eyebrow. "Definitely not you."

Again I turned back around to find eyes on me. I sighed and walked over to Chandler and Clogs. They were on a website about myths and legends. They were focusing on witchcraft and magic.

"Is that for school?" I asked.

They both jumped.

"N-no, just for our interest," said Clogs.

"Right, okay well I'm going to check this book out then I'm gonna go. Kevin's here," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow," said Chandler.

"See you," I said and walked up to the librarian's desk. I checked out the book and walked out of the library and towards the parking lot.

While driving up the mountain towards my house something caught my eye. I pulled over on the side of the road and got out of my car. I walked through the deep snow towards the red thing caught on the trees.

I reached out to it and hoped that it wasn't what I thought it was. But it was exactly what I thought it was. My father's scarf. He would have never taken it off. Something had happened to him. I could feel it in my gut.

I grabbed the scarf and ran to my car. I got in and sped the rest of the way to my house. I grabbed the scarf and ran into my house once I pulled into the driveway. I grabbed the home phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" asked the operator.

"It's my dad. I think something happened to him in the mountains," I said.

"Okay ma'am where are you?"

"Colorado, Telluride Colorado," I said.

"Did he go skiing?" asked the operator.

"No, he went hiking looking for that beast thing or whatever. I know something has happened to him," I said.

"Alright when did he go looking for it?" asked the operator.

"Monday," I said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, we can't send search parties until he has been missing for seven days. Call back next Monday if he still hasn't returned," said the operator.

"No wait! I know he's missing please," I said.

The other end was dead.

I gave a frustrated yell. Then I picked up my cell phone and dialed Clogs. No answer. Then I dialed Chandler. Again no answer but this time I left a message.

"Chandler, its Belle. Something has happened. My father is missing. I already called the police but they won't do anything until next Monday. I'm going to go out and look for him. I just wanted to let…someone know. Bye," I said then I hung up and put my phone down.

I ran up to my room and quickly undressed then I pulled out my long-sleeved black shirt and my thickest, warmest sweater. I put it on then grabbed a sweatshirt and put that on. I put on some leggings and I put jeans on over them. I grabbed some socks and put about three layers of socks on. I rushed downstairs and put on my snow pants and put on my gloves and then my mittens. I put on my winter coat and I wrapped my father's scarf around my neck and put my hat on my head.

I grabbed my backpack and put two blankets and some food and water in it.

I put on my snow boots and walked out of my house.

"This is really stupid of you Izabelle," I told myself. But this wasn't about me. It was about my father. I had to find him.

I walked to my car and got in. I started the engine and drove towards the mountain trail. I pulled into the parking lot which was full of cars. Probably people who are looking for the beast. I parked and got out. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and started my hike.

I had been hiking for about two hours. It was beautiful in the mountains. The snow covered everything but you could still see trees peeking out from the ground. Then I came to a fork in the road…at least I thought it was a fork. There were footprints leading one way and less footprints leading the other way.

I took the less footprint road. That was probably where the people looking for the beast went.

I walked for another three hours then it started to get dark. I was worried that I wouldn't find someone else's camp or something to be near to while I slept. I kept walking.

It was about ten at night when I set up my camp by myself. It wasn't completely dark due to the snow but it was still creepy. I looked up at the sky and smiled at the stars. I drank my water and ate some of my food.

I knew all the constellations. So I lay down on one blanket and pulled the other over me and looked up at the sky. I fell asleep to naming and locating all of the constellations.

I slept for three hours before the cold woke me up. I shivered and felt my face freezing. I pulled the scarf up to cover my face. Then I got up and packed up my backpack.

Then I heard howling.

I froze and then packed up quicker. The last thing I wanted to come across were wolves. I quickly went on my way.

The stars soon disappeared due to the morning light coming in. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, when I climbed over a large snowdrift, I saw a very large house. More like a mansion actually.

I walked down towards it and walked up the front steps to the door. I took off my mitten and glove and knocked on the door.

There was no answer. I tried the handle and the door opened.

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone home?" I looked around. The inside of the house was dark and gloomy.

I stepped inside and remembering my manners I took my boots off and left them on the carpet by the door.

I took my hat off and unwrapped my scarf from my face and looked around the house. It was huge. It must have been forgotten about though because of all of the cobwebs and dust.

"Hello? Dad are you here?" I called out.

Suddenly I heard a loud bang. I gasped and jumped but no one was there.

The bang sounded again and I followed the noise to a door in the kitchen. I turned the lock on the door and walked down the stairs slowly. I looked for a light but there was none. The bang came again. I cautiously walked down the stairs and towards the sound.

I made it to the ground floor but I couldn't see anything. It was freezing down here and I wrapped my coat tighter around myself. I saw a faint glow over by a washing machine. It was a candle. I walked over and picked it up.

The bang came again and it was right across from me. I jumped and spun around. I brought the candle over and almost tripped over a chair. That's when I realized that someone was in the chair.

"Dad!" I yelled and I put the candle down and quickly untied the gag from his mouth.

"Izabelle, get out of here," he said weakly.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I demanded and tried to untie his hands from the chair. "Oh god, you're cold as ice." I took off my coat and put it around him. I also put my mittens on his hands. They were too big for them but they covered his fingers at least.

"Izabelle, please go, you don't know what's-," he started but he was cut off by a terrifying roar.

I jumped up and hit a light switch on accident. The light was dim and it only cast a glow over myself and my father.

"Who's there? Who are you?" I asked and crouched next to my father.

"I live here. The question is who are you?" snarled the voice.

"This is my dad. Please let him go. He's freezing and weak," I pleaded.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed!"

"No he shouldn't have I understand but please let him go!" I pleaded again. I had tears in my eyes and I gripped my father's ice cold hands.

"Whoever trespasses must pay a price," snarled the voice.

"Then take me instead. Let him go and take me," I said quickly.

"What?"

I couldn't believe the words left my mouth either. But this was my dad. He was the only family I had. I couldn't leave him here by himself. I was much stronger than he was and I could stand the cold.

"Let him go. And I will stay," I said again more confidently.

"You want to take his place?"

"Yes, but only if you let him go," I said.

"Are you sure about this? If you agree to this then you can never leave this place ever again."

I looked down at my father.

"Izabelle, no please," he said.

"Come into the light," I said to the voice.

The voice put one foot into the light then loomed over me. He had scars and rashes covering his arms and half of his face looked like it was seriously burned. The other half was covered with long gashes and rashes. Some of his hair was missing too. He looked sick. I had seen worse looking people than him when I volunteered at a veteran's hospital in Paris.

But he still intimidated me with his ice cold blue eyes. I whimpered and looked down at my father and clutched his hands.

"Please don't Izabelle," he said.

I stood up and walked up to the man. "I accept."

"Done," he snarled and I shrank down to my knees and put my face in my hands. The man ripped the ropes off of my father and grabbed him by the shirt and started to take him upstairs.

"Wait! Let me say goodbye!" I cried and my father called out my name then disappeared.

I felt tears dripping onto the stone floor. I shook with fright and cold. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried into them.

I don't know how long it was before I heard the door open again.

The man walked down and looked at me.

"You didn't let me say goodbye to him," I said and more tears ran down my face. "I'm never going to see him again."

"I'll show you to your room," said the man.

"My room?" I asked.

"Do you want to freeze down here?"

I shook my head.

"Then come on," he said and I stood and followed him up the stairs.

I looked around the house. It looked much scarier and darker than when I first came into it.

I felt fresh tears run down my cheeks as I followed the man up the stairs and to a room on the far end of the hall.

"You are allowed to go anywhere except my room. Mrs. Kettle will get you anything you need." He opened the bedroom door and I walked into it. It was a beautiful room but in my heart it was still as awful as the cold basement. "You will have dinner with me tonight at seven. That's not an option!" he yelled and slammed my door.

I gasped and ran to the bed. I collapsed on it and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down to the living room and sat in my chair. I looked at the fire and let my anger waft away.

"Adam," started Mrs. Kettle.

"She requested this," I snapped.

"Adam, you can't just keep people like this," she said. "It's kidnapping."

"Not if she is willing to stay which she made it clear that she is," I said.

"But she doesn't want to be here. There is a difference."

I didn't respond.

"I'm going to start dinner," she said and walked into the kitchen.

"Adam," I heard Chandler say. He and Clogs walked into the door. "Do you know where Belle's father is?"

"I don't know a Belle," I said.

"Well, her full name is Izabelle, but she went out to go find her father. She could be in deep trouble," said Clogs.

So I had this famous Belle that Chandler and Clogs wouldn't shut up about. "Belle's father is back home," I snapped.

"So he was here?" asked Chandler. "Well we have to go find Belle."

"Izabelle, is our new guest. If either of you _try _to help her escape, you will both be punished severely," I said and looked at the both of them.

"No, Adam, no please let her go," said Chandler.

"She volunteered to stay so she is and that is _final_!" I yelled and went up to my room.

Izabelle. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were pink due to the cold and her skin was pale. She had gorgeous long brown hair tied back with a blue ribbon. Her eyes were brown and had the kindest look in them.

Maybe she could be the one? I looked at the rose. It seemed to sparkle despite the darkness in my room.

Who was I kidding? She would never love someone like me. I was just a monster inside and out. My rein was over.

There was a knock on my door. Chandler and Clogs walked in.

"Adam, Clogs and I were just talking. Maybe this is the answer we have been looking for. Belle is a nice beautiful girl. She could be the one to help you," said Chandler.

"Don't you think I know that? But look at me," I said.

"Yes, you look like a freak of nature," said Chandler.

I growled.

"But…Belle is the type of girl who judges from what's inside. If you could change your attitude, you could win her over," said Clogs.

I growled again to myself.

"Oh come on, we can help you. We know what she likes and doesn't like. Oh we should have told you but she totally turned Kevin down flat. It was hilarious," said Chandler. "But that means that you can't just win her over like you used to with other girls. Because…she's not like the other girls."

I rolled my eyes and turned to face them.

"Fine, we are having dinner at seven. What do I do?" I asked.

"Smile at her and be kind," said Chandler.

"Ask her about her interests," said Clogs.

"Oh and most importantly…don't go flying off the handle like you always do. Be patient. She isn't going to like you right away."

I nodded.

"It's almost seven. Go ahead and wait downstairs for her," said Clogs with a small smile.

* * *

I stood up straight and walked out of my room and down towards the dining room.

I looked at the clock for the millionth time. It was now seven-thirty. I knew girls took forever to get ready but they don't take this long.

I felt my anger boiling.

"Adam, please be patient. Don't do anything rash," said Mrs. Kettle.

"Why isn't she here yet?" I demanded.

Mrs. Kettle looked down.

I roared and ran up to her room. I banged on the door. "I told you dinner was at seven!" I yelled at her.

"I'm not hungry!" she yelled back at me.

I blinked a few times. No one had _ever _yelled at me like that. Not even when I was little.

"You had better come out here and eat with me!" I yelled.

She didn't respond.

"Adam, please, for God's sake, just be gentler," said Mrs. Kettle.

"Yeah, I definitely wouldn't have dinner with you either," said Chandler.

"Well she's being ridiculous," I said.

"No, you are the one being ridiculous," said Mrs. Kettle. "Kind and gentle."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the closed door. "Will you join me for dinner…please?"

"No thank you!" she yelled.

"Fine, then starve!" I roared. I rushed off to my room and stayed there hating myself.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard him walk away and I crossed my arms and stared at the snow falling outside of my window.

I heard a knock on the door a few minutes later.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Mrs. Kettle dear," said the voice.

I opened the door and a short stout woman smiled at me. She was older with white hair pulled back in a bun. She wore a long skirt and a blouse. She also had a tray of delicious looking food in her hands and a large shopping bag on her arm.

"Your name is Izabelle right?" she asked.

I nodded and turned and sat on my bed. "You can call me Belle."

"I'm Mrs. Kettle. I'm the house keeper," she said and put the tray on the nightstand. "That's for when you get hungry later. It's ham."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what dear?" she asked.

"For living here…with…with him," I said and looked down.

"He's really not so bad once you get to know him," said Mrs. Kettle.

"I somehow find that hard to believe," I said. "I'm sorry. You probably know him much better than I do."

"Yes, well, it takes time. Here, why don't we get you out of those clothes? We have plenty of dresses for you to wear," said Mrs. Kettle.

"Dresses?" I asked.

"Yes, when I went to the store earlier to buy you clothes, I didn't know your size, so I only got you dresses. But don't worry, I think they will fit you nicely," said Mrs. Kettle. She handed me the bag.

I opened it and found cute and pretty dresses for me to wear.

I pulled out a pretty blue one. It had white flowers stitched onto the hem of it and stopped just above my knees. I could wear it with the leggings I had on under my jeans.

"I like that one," said Mrs. Kettle.

"Me too," I said and smiled a little.

"I'll wash the clothes you have now," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"It's not a problem."

I undressed and slipped the blue dress on. It looked even better on. It had sleeves that only went down to my elbows but it was warm enough.

"You look beautiful," said Mrs. Kettle.

"Thanks," I replied and gave her a small smile.

I heard the door open and Chandler and Clogs walked into my room.

"Oh my God," I cried and I ran up to Chandler and I hugged him.

"Hey Belle," said Chandler.

"Did he get you guys too?" I asked.

"Not really," said Chandler. "He got us a long time ago. But not like he got you."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well we sort of work for him," said Clogs.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"It's complicated. But we have more freedom than you do. But don't worry. We come here after school every day so you'll still see us."

I looked down.

"Don't worry Belle, everything's gonna be okay," said Clogs.

"How do you know?" I asked. "My life is over. I will never go to school again. I won't graduate, I won't go to college. I won't…I won't get married. I won't have kids." Fresh tears poured out of my eyes.

"Everything will work out I promise Belle," said Chandler and he wiped the tears away with his thumb.

I smiled a little at him and Clogs smiled at me. "I have an idea. Do you want a tour of this place? It's huge! I'll be able to show you a bunch of stuff," he said eagerly.

I laughed a little and wiped my eyes. Then I nodded.

"Excellent," said Chandler.

I slipped on some combat boots that I found in the wardrobe. Then we slowly walked out of the room.

"Maybe it's best if he doesn't know that you are out of your room," said Chandler.

I nodded.

We walked through almost the whole house. It was huge and magnificent and of course Clogs knew everything about the house and where everything was.

"What's up there?" I asked and pointed up to a set of stairs that seemed to lead to an abyss.

"That's his room. You don't want to go up there," said Chandler.

"Why? What's he hiding?" I asked.

"Just don't go up there Belle," said Chandler again.

He kept saying that but it just made me want to go up there even more.

"Hey Belle, did you know that there is a library here?" asked Clogs.

"Really?" I asked and I was genuinely excited…but this mysterious tower was still nagging me.

"Yeah and it's full of books like all sorts of books," said Chandler.

"Come on," said Clogs and the two of them started to walk towards the library. They were talking about all of the books and resources the library had. I stayed behind.

I looked up and then looked over at Clogs and Chandler who were still oblivious to my absence.

I put my hand on the banister and began the long trip up the stairs. It progressively became dustier and darker the further I went up.

I finally made it to the landing.

It was cold and dark up here. Perfect for a cruel man I guess. I saw a set of double doors ahead of me. I tiptoed towards the door and pressed my ear against it. I couldn't hear anything. I slowly opened the door and walked into a room full of feathers and chunks of wood scattered everywhere.

I looked around and the man was nowhere in sight. I walked in and slowly closed the door behind me. I looked around and rubbed my arms. It was completely dreadful in the room. It seemed to suck the life right out of me.

Suddenly something started to glow behind me. I spun around and saw the only thing that was bright and pleasant to look at in the room.

It was a red rose. It seemed to glow and sparkle. I slowly walked up to it and looked at it closely. Then I slowly reached a finger out to touch it.

I gasped and looked up as the man charged in from outside on the balcony.

He looked at me then at the rose. He pounced forward and grabbed the vase and growled at me.

I backed away slowly.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I was just-," I stuttered.

"I told you, you weren't allowed in my room!"

"I'm sorry," I pleaded and backed up even more but I tripped over a piece of his headboard.

"Do you even know what you could have done?" he yelled.

I scrambled to get up.

"Get out! Get out!" he yelled and it turned into an animalistic roar.

I yanked the door open and ran as fast as I could down the stairs. Tears burned my eyes and I passed Chandler and Clogs.

"Belle where are you going?" they asked.

"Away, I can't stay here!" I cried and I grabbed my cover-up. It was the only warm thing I could find in my hurry.

"You can't leave Belle!" yelled Clogs.

"Promise or no promise. I can't stay here with that beast!" I cried and opened the front door.

"Belle wait!" yelled Chandler.

I slammed the door behind me and ran as fast as I could away from that house. I struggled with the deep snow. It was dark too so I couldn't see very well.

I ran right into a forest. The trees grabbed at my hair and dress and I struggled to get out of them.

Then I heard the howl of wolves.

I gasped and looked up at a hill. About a dozen yellow eyes stared down at me.

"No!" I yelled and ran. The wolves pursued and I knew I couldn't outrun them. I grabbed a tree branch and held it in front of me. I was back against a tree and the wolves surrounded me. They licked their lips and growled.

One pounced and I hit it with my branch. The others came after me and one almost got my leg before I swatted him away too. One of the wolves bit down on the branch and yanked it away from me.

I gave a cry and I fell back. The wolves licked their lips then pounced. I ducked and waited for the teeth but they never came. Instead a roar rang out.

I looked up with wide eyes and the man had grabbed one of the wolves and threw it against a tree.

He crouched down beside me and growled.

The wolves seemed pleased with the competition. The beast and the wolves pounced and started to fight in the snow. I scrambled up and hid behind the tree watching the fight. The man had a sort of animalistic trait to him.

The beast threw another wolf against a tree. One of the wolves' jaws clamped down on the man's arm. He roared in pain and tossed that wolf into a tree breaking its neck and killing it. The other wolves started to whimper then they all ran off.

I breathed deeply and looked at the man. He had blood dripping from his arm onto the white snow. He looked over at me then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out.

Now was my chance. I could escape and never look back. But then he would die due to the cold or his blood loss. I looked out into the forest and then looked back at the man.

I took off my cover-up and shivered. I wrapped the beast's arm. That's when I looked at him. I mean really looked at him. He wasn't a man at all. He was just a boy. He couldn't have been but a year older than myself. I got him conscious enough for me to help him back to the mansion.

* * *

I wrung out a hot cloth and looked at the boy. He was sitting in his chair looking down at the wound.

"This might sting a little," I said and was about to put the cloth down on his arm when he moved it. "Hold still." I pressed the cloth down on his arm and he yelled.

Mrs. Kettle, Chandler, and Clogs all winced.

"That hurts!" he yelled

"Then hold still!" I yelled back. "The wound needs to be cleaned!"

"If you hadn't run off then this wouldn't have even happened," growled the boy.

"If you hadn't scared the living crap out of me then I wouldn't have run off!" I yelled.

"Well I told you not to go in my room!" he yelled.

"Well you need to control your anger management!" I yelled back.

He seemed to have given up with our banter.

"Now hold still," I said a little more calmly.

I slowly put the cloth on his injured arm.

He growled unhappily.

"By the way…thanks for, you know, saving my life," I said and looked up at him.

He looked down at me his eyes looked surprised.

"You're welcome," he grumbled.

I smiled a little.

"You're not so bad when you control your temper," I said and smiled again.

He didn't respond.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Izabelle, but I prefer Belle." I said and dabbed at his wound with the cloth.

"I'm…uh," he started.

I looked up at him. He was looking over at Chandler and Clogs and then he looked at me. "Christopher. But just call me Chris."

I smiled. "Okay…Chris."

He smiled a little at me too. "What do you like to do?" he asked me.

I was a little taken aback by the question. I looked up at him then looked back down and noticed that his wound was almost completely clean. I smiled a little and told him what I liked to do. "I love to read. It is one of my most favorite things in the world. I also love writing. I'm probably the only person who loves school."

Chris smiled a little.

I took off the cloth and took out some gauze. I slowly and carefully wrapped his wound in the gauze.

"What's your favorite subject?" he asked.

I thought about this for a bit and I tied the gauze off.

"I think my favorite is English. Probably predictable but I genuinely love participating in group discussions about the things we read or write about," I said.

"My favorite subject was Math," he said. "I'm actually good at Math. Not a lot of people would think so. But I am."

"I admit Math isn't my greatest subject, but I happen to be good as well," I said and smiled.

"Well, I guess we should test that then," said Chris with his eyebrow raised.

I smiled. "You're on."


	7. Chapter 7

Belle won the competition by one point. I had to admit I was a little rusty. It had been a year since I reviewed any math.

I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was coming up.

"I should probably get to bed," said Belle. She smiled and stood up. Her dress and leggings were torn due to the tree branches grabbing at her in the forest. Her brown hair was tangled but still looked soft and pretty.

I didn't know what to say because I didn't want her to leave. So I just nodded.

"Thanks again, for saving me," she said and then turned and walked towards the stairs.

I watched as Belle went up to bed. I smiled to myself and looked down at my bandaged arm. I touched the gauze and looked up to find Chandler Clogs and Mrs. Kettle all smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nicely done Adam. You managed to get her to not hate you," said Chandler.

"Why do I have to go by a fake name?" I asked.

"Because she knows who Adam is," said Clogs. "I think it would be wise to keep the curse from her. Less questions will be raised and more focus on the new mission."

"New mission?" I asked.

"Yeah, you and she fall in love then poof curse is broken," said Chandler.

I felt the small glow of hope that I had brighten as I thought about her helping me to break the spell.

"I want to do something for her. I want to do something that will be meaningful, not some casual flowers and chocolates."

Chandler and Clogs looked at each other. "I have just the idea."

"What?" I asked.

"She's interested in books right? Show her the library," said Clogs.

"But the library is old and dusty. Do you really think she'll like it in there?" I asked.

"As long as there are books in there, she will love it," said Chandler.

I nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow I will show her the library."

* * *

Later that day I had Mrs. Kettle prepare the perfect brunch for Belle. She slept until eleven then she came down wearing a pretty pink dress that was similar to the blue one. Her hair was braided and looked clean.

"Good morning," said Belle.

"Morning," I said.

"It smells amazing Mrs. Kettle," she said and sat down at the chair across from mine at the table.

"Do you like pancakes?" asked Mrs. Kettle.

"I love them," she replied and smiled.

I felt my heart pound. She was so beautiful. When she smiled it seemed to light up the entire house.

Mrs. Kettle put down a plate of pancakes in front of Belle then in front of me.

Belle immediately went to work. She cut them then dipped them in syrup.

I did the same.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her.

"Yeah, surprisingly I did. I don't usually sleep well in strange places. But I slept like a baby," said Belle and she took another bite of her pancake. "These are amazing Mrs. Kettle."

Mrs. Kettle smiled, "Thank you dear."

"I have a surprise for you," I said to her.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"It can wait until after brunch though," I said and smiled a little.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her head. "Well now I'm curious," she said and ate another piece of pancake.

Mrs. Kettle gave Belle and me some orange juice.

"Freshly squeezed, drink up. You both need your vitamin C," said Mrs. Kettle.

"This is different for me. I'm usually the one making breakfast for my dad and me," said Belle and she drank some orange juice.

"What about your mom?" I asked her.

"She died when I was five. She had cancer," said Belle sadly.

"I understand. I lost my mother before I even turned one," I said.

"I'm so sorry. So you probably don't remember her at all," said Belle.

I shook my head.

"What about your dad?" she asked.

"Became a drunk after my mom died. Then he died last year due to alcohol poisoning," I said. I felt like I could tell her anything.

Belle nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. He was dead to me ever since I was three," I said. "Mrs. Kettle is really the only parent I know."

Mrs. Kettle looked up and looked over at me. She gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her.

"That's so sweet. And you're lucky. I don't know what I would do without my dad. It's nice that you have someone to help you," said Belle.

"Yeah it is," I smiled.

After brunch I led Belle towards the library. I really hoped with every fiber in my being that she would like it.

"Okay, close your eyes," I said once we were outside of its doors.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Come on it will be more fun for the surprise," I said.

She rolled her eyes jokingly then closed them.

I opened the door then I reached down and took her hands. She didn't even flinch. It was as if she were taking normal feeling hands.

I was gentle and careful. I led her through the doors then I positioned her in the middle of the library.

"Can I open them now?" she asked.

"Not yet," I said. "Wait here."

I rushed over to the curtains and pulled them open. The light was blinding but beautiful. It also lit the library up.

"Can I open them _now_?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Okay, now," I said.

She opened her eyes and the smile on her face couldn't get any bigger. She immediately ran over to the bookshelves and looked at all of the books.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed.

"You like it then?" I asked.

"I love it," she said.

"Then it's all yours. You can have all of it," I said.

She turned and looked at me. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Thank you," she said and took my hands. It was as if I looked normal, I felt normal.

She walked over to a table and picked up one of the books. She blew the dust off of it and smiled. "It's _To Kill a Mockingbird_. Have you ever read it?" she asked.

"Remember when I told you my best subject was Math? Well, my worst was English. I'm not the best at reading," I said shyly. "I have dyslexia. It's easier for me to read numbers than letters."

"I can teach you," she said and smiled. She pulled out a chair and sat on it. She patted the seat next to her. I cautiously walked over and sat next to her.

Normally I would never sit and learn about a book that I wasn't even remotely interested in. But she enchanted me. Because she liked the book I suddenly found myself liking the book.

She flipped to the first page and began to read. "When he was thirteen, my brother Jem got his arm broken badly at the elbow."


	8. Chapter 8

Chris and I read _To Kill a Mockingbird _the rest of the day. He asked questions and I answered them. I had him read some of the book and he struggled at first then he was able to read with almost no mistakes.

We finished the book just in time too because Mrs. Kettle walked in and announced dinner.

"That story was amazing," said Chris.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," I said.

We ate our dinner with Clogs and Chandler and then went back to the library. Chris picked out a book this time and tried to read it to me. He did well. I had to help him a few times but he got the hang of it.

By the time we finished the book, it was really late at night.

I went to bed and slept again. It was still strange to me how easily I could sleep.

* * *

It had been almost a full year now. Winter came and went as did the Spring, Summer, and Fall. Chris and I had grown really close. I had found out that he was in an accident and that was why he looked the way he looked. He was eighteen years old and moved into the mountains when he was a senior in high school. He didn't finish high school because of the accident. We were best friends now. His looked seemed normal to me and I was no longer afraid of him.

He still got cranky and yelled at me or roared like an animal. But it didn't scare me anymore. I have learned to deal with it.

I woke up one morning and heard yelling coming from downstairs. It sounded like Chris and Chandler.

"It's a week before Christmas. Belle told me once that Christmas was her favorite holiday. The least you could do for her is to get over your hatred for it and give her a brilliant Christmas," said Chandler.

It was already a week before Christmas. I began to get excited. But my dreams were suddenly crushed due to Chris's response.

"Absolutely not! I can't stand Christmas and I won't have it in my house," Chris said.

I sighed. I changed into my blue dress and pulled my hair back into a low ponytail. Of course, I tied it back with my mother's ribbon. Maybe if I talked to Chris, then he would allow Christmas.

"Who doesn't like Christmas?" I wondered aloud.

I walked downstairs and Chandler was sitting on a couch with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Chris was nowhere to be seen. But I would bet anything that he was in his room.

I sat next to Chandler. He and Clogs went to community college. It wasn't far from here. But they were only able to come here on the weekends. Since it was Christmas break though, they were here every day.

"How do you stand living with him?" asked Chandler.

"You said so yourself, he isn't so bad once you get to know him," I said.

Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to break the rules?" I asked.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's have Christmas," I said.

"He said no," said Chandler.

"Let's have Christmas anyway," I said.

"Oh, no. Don't do it. If he finds out we are all in deep trouble," said Clogs. "Let's be smart. Come on."

"I think it's a great idea," said Mrs. Kettle. "Maybe if he sees all of the decorations and the joy, he will change his mind."

"See?" I said.

"Let's do it," said Chandler with a grin.

"No! I'll…I'll tell him," threatened Clogs.

"Oh come on Clogs," I said. "Please? For me?"

Clogs got all red in the face then he sighed. "Okay…fine. But we have to be super-secret about it."

"Come with me. The attic will have some decorations," said Mrs. Kettle.

We journeyed up to the attic and got out a big box labeled X-Mas. I opened it. There were a bunch of ornaments and an angel to put on the tree. But nothing else.

"So, a tree," I said.

"It's better than nothing," said Chandler.

"True," I said. "We need to get one."

"We have an entire forest over there," said Chandler.

"I'm not allowed to leave the grounds remember?" I asked him.

"What happened to breaking the rules?" asked Chandler.

"This isn't breaking a rule. It's breaking a promise. I promised I wouldn't leave and my record is pretty clean…aside from the wolf incident last year. Besides, even if we did get a tree from over there, how would we get it back here?"

"How do you think Clogs and I get here? We snowmobile," said Chandler.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you two just get it?"

"Because it's your Christmas," said Chandler.

I looked out the window at the forest. The trees in there would be perfect. Maybe, it would be okay if I only left for a couple hours. I would just get the tree then come back.

"Okay fine. But not today. We'll go after we are done decorating the house and getting everything prepared."

"Yes!" said Chandler and he raised his hand for a high five. I slapped his hand.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve by the time we needed to get the tree. We decked the halls and put up wreaths and holly. Chandler and Clogs were able to go to the store and buy a bunch of decorations.

Mrs. Kettle was also given a bunch of food to make Christmas dinner with.

I was also able to get a present for Chris. I wrote him a story. It wasn't long but I was sure he would like it.

I wrapped it and it has been in my room.

"You ready?" asked Chandler. "I have an ax and some rope."

"Just a sec. I need to do something first," I said. I rushed upstairs to my room and grabbed the present to Chris.

I walked up to his room. I hadn't been up there since he scared me into running away. I slowly opened the door and looked around. He was on the balcony.

I slowly crept to the table where the rose was. The rose looked different. Some of the petals had fallen off. It was a wonder how it still managed to still be alive. I put the present next to the rose and slowly crept out of his room. I shut the door sighed in relief and rushed back downstairs.

I put on my coat and gloves. I also slipped on my boots and looked up at Chris's room.

Chris hadn't been downstairs too much. I figured it was because of his whole Christmas thing. It's been pretty easy to hide all of this stuff from him.

"Okay we go then we come right back," I said to Chandler. The guilt was already eating away my insides. But I had to get a tree. What was Christmas without a tree?

I opened the door and noticed that it was getting dark.

I bit my lip and Chandler took my hand and led me out of the house and towards the back where the snowmobiles were.

We got on one and I held the ax and the rope.

"Ready?" asked Chandler.

"Okay," I said.

We took off towards the forest. We drove through the forest looking for the perfect tree. Suddenly we started sliding all over the place. The ax flew out of my grip and landed with the blade in what looked like ice.

Chandler stopped and looked around.

"It's a lake," he said. "Go on and get the ax. I think that tree over there will do well." He pointed ahead of us. The perfect tree was ahead. I smiled and got up and walked over to where the ax was. I pulled it out and some water spilled onto the ice.

I walked over to the tree and handed the ax to Chandler. He chopped and chopped until the trunk started to give way.

"Timber!" yelled Chandler. I backed up and the tree fell onto the ice. "I'm going to bring the snowmobile around. You tie the tree."

I nodded. It was starting to get cold and the sun was gone now. It was a dark night. I did the devil's knot on the tree and yanked it a couple of times. It would hold.

Chandler brought the snowmobile around and we tied the other end of the rope around the back of it.

"Go ahead Chandler," I said.

Chandler pulled the tree along and got down to the lake with it. I walked over and jumped onto the back of the snowmobile.

"Let's get going. It's freezing," said Chandler.

"I agree," I said.

Chandler revved the engine then started to go when suddenly the ice split before us.

I gasped and Chandler cut the engine.

The lake was splitting in different parts. We were on one block of ice and the tree was on the other.

"Shit! What are we going to do?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, we're stuck," Chandler said.

The ice we were on started to sink.

"We're too heavy!" yelled Chandler.

"It's the tree!" I yelled. I got the ax and cut the rope. The tree started to sink down. Suddenly a strange wind blew and my blue ribbon flew off of my ponytail.

I gasped and reached for it. But I reached too far and with a scream I fell into the ice cold water.

The air was sucked right out of my body and I struggled to move but I kicked as hard as I could and finally I made my way to the surface.

"Belle!" yelled Chandler.

"I-I'm okay. J-just get me out of h-here," I shivered.

Chandler held out his hand. I swam towards him and grabbed his hand. Then I felt something around my ankle.

"The tree!" I yelled.

"What about the tree?"

Suddenly I was yanked back under the water.

I reached down to my ankle and tried to get my foot out of the rope. The tree was dragging me down deeper and deeper and I was running out of air.

I saw the surface of the lake start to freeze over. Suddenly I saw a figure jump into the water. It wasn't Chandler. It was Chris.

He grabbed me then yanked me up, snapping the rope from my ankle in the process. He burst through the ice with a roar and carried me back to the mansion. Then I blacked out.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Chris's blue ones. He was foggy. I felt cold and I realized I was sitting.

"You broke your promise," said Chris.

"I didn't mean to," I heard myself say. Everything was still foggy.

"I said I didn't want Christmas here," he said.

"I thought that if you saw everything then you would get into the Christmas spirit. I just wanted to have the best Christmas ever," I said sadly. A few tears dripped onto the stone floor.

"Now I can't trust you. You will stay here from now on," he said and stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

I remembered this place now. It was the basement.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and sobbed into my knees.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up later to someone shaking me awake. It was Chandler, Clogs, and Mrs. Kettle.

"Hey Belle, how are you feeling?" asked Chandler.

I sat up and looked down. "Not good."

"Well, it's Christmas. We wanted to wish you a happy one," said Mrs. Kettle.

"This all my fault. I'm so sorry Belle," said Chandler.

"No, it's my fault. I was the one who went. I could have said no," I said and wrapped the blanket around my shoulders tighter.

"Here," said Mrs. Kettle and she gave me a cup of hot chocolate. I held it in my cold hands and gave her a small smile.

"I also have something for you," said Chandler. He took out my mother's ribbon. He crawled behind me and combed his fingers through my hair. Then he braided my hair into a side braid and tied the ribbon at the end of the braid.

"Thank you," I said. "And when did you learn how to braid?"

"I have a little sister," said Chandler.

"How come I never knew this?" I asked.

"You never asked," he said and shrugged.

He was right. I never asked him or Clogs about their family. I haven't asked Mrs. Kettle either.

"Who else do you have in your family?" I asked Chandler.

Chandler had one little sister and his mom. His dad lived in California where he married and had two kids…boys. But Chandler has never met them. Clogs lived with both of his parents but was an only child.

Mrs. Kettle is a widow with a son who lives in France with his grandmother. Her son's name is Cliff. Mrs. Kettle moved to the States for a job. She worked for Chris's family for three years before he was born. When she went home to visit a few years ago, she was with child and gave birth to him in France. Then her husband died in a plane crash. She wanted to move her son here but she felt that he would be better off with his grandmother.

"How old is he?" I asked her.

"He will be seven this year," she said and smiled.

"And you haven't seen him since…"

"Since he was one," said Mrs. Kettle.

I nodded and looked down.

"I have a present for you," said Mrs. Kettle. She took out a gift from under her apron.

It was wrapped in newspaper and had a bow made out of newspaper on it. I smiled and took it. "Thank you." I ripped the newspaper and smiled. It was a book.

"Mary Oliver," I said. "Have you ever read any of her poems? They are beautiful." The book was full of Mary Oliver's poems.

I opened it to a random page and read one of my favorites called _Wild Geese_. "Whoever you are, no matter how lonely, the world offers itself to your imagination, calls to you like the wild geese, harsh and exciting, over and over announcing your place in the family of things." I finished with that last line and smiled.

Suddenly the door opened and we all looked up. Chris walked down the steps and walked towards us.

He looked at me and he looked sad. "Belle…I-I'm so sorry."

I stared at him.

"You just wanted Christmas. I get it," he said. "I liked the story you write for me. Thank you."

I stood and walked over to him. I took his hands and he looked into my eyes. "You're welcome," I said and smiled.

He smiled back at me and he led me upstairs. Mrs. Kettle, Clogs, and Chandler followed.

We made it upstairs and we walked towards the kitchen. Suddenly the ground started to shake and quiver.

I gasped and fell into Chris. He caught me and helped me to stand upright. "What's happening?"

Suddenly parts of the ceiling started to fall to the ground.

"Earthquake!" yelled Clogs.

"No worse…avalanche!" yelled Chandler and he pointed out the window.

I gasped as snow came hurdling towards us.

A block of ice crashed through the window and nearly hit Mrs. Kettle.

"To the basement!" yelled Chris.

We all ran back towards the basement but the door was blocked by a pillar. Chris tried to lift it but it was too heavy…even for him.

Suddenly the floor started to give way. I gasped and tried to reach for Chris's hand but now I was too far away.

We were separated by a large crack in the floor. Clogs and I were on one side and Mrs. Kettle, Chandler, and Chris were on the other.

"What do we do?" yelled Clogs.

I looked down and the basement was below us. The electricity went out and it was pitch black in the house. The avalanche was coming closer.

"Belle!" yelled Chris.

"Chris!" I yelled back. I felt Clogs grab my hand. I held onto his hand tightly. Then I saw a glow. It was Chandler's flame necklace. It could glow in the dark.

I tried to remember what to do. The only thing I could think of was to get underground. But that wasn't an option. The house was big and tall enough to not be completely buried.

"Chris! Get to high ground!" I yelled.

"What about you?" he yelled back.

"We'll meet you there!" I yelled. "Come on Clogs." I pulled him with me towards the front door.

"Are you crazy? We can't go outside!" he yelled.

"We have to climb!" I yelled.

"Climb what?" he yelled.

"The side of the house. There are stones missing from the side of it. We can use those to climb!" I yelled above the roar and the falling ceiling.

I opened the door and Clogs and I rushed out. Clogs immediately started to climb. I followed close behind him. We had to reach far for some but we made it to the roof.

I saw Chris and Chandler and Mrs. Kettle across the roof. We rushed over and while we were the avalanche hit the house. Clogs and I were knocked over due to the shake.

I gasped and looked up at the snow started to spill onto the roof.

"Clogs!" I yelled but he couldn't hear me over the roar of the snow.

I heard Chris calling my name but I couldn't see him. I squinted and tried to ignore the searing pain of the snow hitting my face.

I looked over and saw a tree headed straight towards me. I gasped and it hit me. I fell back and almost fell off of the roof. I grabbed the edge of the roof and held on as tight as I could.

The snow fell over me. I was shielded by the roof. Then as quickly as it came, it stopped and the snow settled.

I looked down and noticed that the snow was about ten feet under me. It blocked the entrance to the mansion and most of the windows.

I felt my fingers slipping and I resituated them. I hoped and prayed that the others were all right.

"Belle!" I heard Chris yell.

"Belle!" the others yelled.

I sighed with relief. They were all ok. "Over here!" I yelled.

I saw Chris look over the ledge and he quickly took my hands and helped me up. He set me down on the snow and we all panted and tried to catch our breath.

"Are you all okay?" I asked them.

They all nodded.

"You saved us Belle," said Mrs. Kettle. We would be stuck in that house with no food or water for weeks. We can head into town and-"

"No," interrupted Chris.

"Chris, we have to go somewhere. We can't stay here. This place is ruined. The best we can do is leave it," said Mrs. Kettle.

"I can't go into town," said Chris.

"We will die out here. Think about…" Mrs. Kettle trailed off and Chris looked at me.

"Okay…I have somewhere we can stay," said Chris.

"How do we get down?" asked Chandler.

"The snow isn't that far from the roof. If we jump, it will be safe," I said.

We all looked over the edge of the roof.

Something caught my eye. I looked up and the dawn broke in front of us. The sunlight turned the sky pink and orange and the rays shone above the clouds.

"Beautiful," I sighed.

"Yes," said Chris and I looked over at him. He was looking at me.

I smiled and turned back to the sky.

"Merry Christmas everyone," I said.

"Merry Christmas," they responded.

"I'll jump first," said Chris.

I nodded.

Chris jumped down and landed lightly on the snow. Not one injury on him.

"It's safe," he said.

Chandler and Clogs jumped down and I helped Mrs. Kettle lower herself then drop down. Chris helped her up.

I jumped down and Chris helped me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My old house," said Chris.

We climbed down the snow drift and we made it to the forest.

We walked for a while before I started to shiver and my teeth chattered. I was freezing. While everyone had coats, I didn't even have a sweater. I only had long sleeves.

I collapsed in the snow and tried to take deep breaths.

Chris crouched down next to me and took my hand.

"She's freezing," said Mrs. Kettle.

"I-I'm fine. I-I j-just need to r-rest for a l-little," I shivered.

"The sooner we get moving to sooner we can get you warm. Let me carry you," Chris said.

I nodded and put my arm around his shoulder. He lifted me up and we continued on our way.

Chris's body warmed me up a little and I was grateful for it.

I focused on getting warm and soon we were on the trail.

"Chris, can I talk to you for a minute," said Chandler.

Chris nodded. He set me down gently. He and Chandler walked towards the trail. They talked in hushed whispers. I couldn't hear them. But Chandler looked at me and then Chris did. Chris nodded then Chandler walked over to Clogs and Mrs. Kettle.

"They are all going to go ahead and get a couple of snowmobiles. They are also going to get us some coats," said Chris.

I nodded and shivered. Chris sat next to me and offered his lap.

I crawled onto it and he wrapped his arms around me. I got warmer and I shivered less.

"So, Christmas is your favorite holiday?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have always loved the music, and the decorations, and the atmosphere, of the holidays," I said and smiled.

He chuckled.

"Why don't you like the holidays?" I asked.

"I never really had a Christmas. My Christmases involved my drunk dad being too drunk to function," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Me too," he responded.

I decided to change the subject. "Where did you used to live?" I asked.

"In a smaller house than the one in the mountains. We sort of live in the mountains. It's a nice place. It never sold though, so we could just go ahead in," he said.

I nodded.

"I have a question for you," said Chris.

I looked up at him.

"Are you…afraid…of me?" he asked nervously.

I smiled, "Why would I be afraid of you? I mean yeah sure I was in the beginning but not now. Do you think I would be in your lap if I was afraid?"

Chris nodded. "Be honest with me…do you think I'm…ugly?"

I reached up and caressed his burnt side of his face with my thumb. Then I smiled, "Not at all. True beauty comes from the inside. You should consider yourself lucky. Most people who were in terrible accidents look much worse than you do."

Suddenly Chris tensed.

"What is it?" I asked.

Chris got up and picked me up. He walked away from the trail and set me down in the bushes.

"What's wrong Chris?" I asked.

"Stay here and wait until I get back," Chris said.

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

"Just wait here please," he said then he walked back where we came.

I peeked out from behind the bushes. I owed it to him not to move. So I didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked back to where I heard the hikers. I hid behind a tree and looked out. I saw a face I hadn't seen in almost two years.

Kevin Notsag. He hadn't looked any different. He was hiking with some kid who we used to hang out with. Kevin and I used to be best friends…then I turned into a hideous creature.

"Dude, I'm telling you, that chick was hot," said Kevin.

"Are you over Belle already?" asked the kid.

I felt my hands clench when he mentioned Belle's name.

"Belle's lunatic father came out of the mountains saying that she was kidnapped by the beast. I hope that's the truth because I cannot get her out of my mind. I'll be the one to find her. Then maybe she'll have me. Seriously, joining the police force was the greatest decision I have ever made. I know everything about her case. I have dreams about her you know."

"Oh? And what happens in these dreams?" asked the kid with a smirk.

"I'm sure you can figure that out for yourself Louie," said Kevin and he smirked right back.

Louie laughed and I could feel my temper rising. I had realized how much of a dick Kevin was when he didn't even care that I was suddenly missing. But he thinking about Belle like that made me furious.

"Come on, we had better head back. Christmas dinner will be waiting for us," said Kevin.

I waited until they were out of sight then I looked down the trail for Chandler and Clogs. I hoped they hurried. Belle was still cold and I couldn't risk anyone seeing her. Chandler said that her father put up signs all over town and in the mountains with her face on them. She is bound to be recognized by someone.

I walked back over to where Belle was. She was there with her arms wrapped around herself, she was shivering again. I immediately regretted my decision in leaving her here.

"Oh good. You're back. I'm freezing," she said.

I scooped her up and brought her back to where we were sitting before.

"What was wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard something," I lied.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. "You seem tense."

"I'm fine," I said. I wasn't though. I was still pretty steamed about Kevin's comment. I wanted to tear him apart…but then I would actually be a monster.

We both heard the sound of snowmobiles. Chandler and Clogs pulled up beside us. Chandler tossed me a black sweatshirt. I put it on and put the hood up. Clogs helped Belle into a black jacket. He put the hood up on her head and then helped her into a black winter coat. Then he put a tinted helmet on her head.

"Where's Mrs. Kettle?" asked Belle and she buckled the helmet.

"She's at the house, tidying it up," said Chandler. He got off of his snowmobile and climbed onto the back of Clogs'.

I took over Chandler's snowmobile and Belle climbed on behind me. She wrapped her arms around me.

I put my tinted helmet on and spun the snowmobile around. We drove down towards town. We had to drive right through town in order to get to my old house.

I breathed deeply and stopped the snowmobile. Town was directly below us. It was quiet due to it being Christmas. But there were still a lot of people around.

"Are you okay?" asked Belle.

"I haven't been to town in a long time," I said.

"It's okay," she said and squeezed my arm.

I nodded. Then I drove down and we drove through town. A few people glanced at us but that was it. No one paid any real attention to us.

We passed the school which was closed and I could feel Belle turning her head this way and that. She seemed to crave for the town.

I slowed down and let her look at everything. I would let her spend some time in town…but people would recognize her from the posters.

I looked and saw a poster of her on a telephone post. She was smiling in the photo. Her eyes sparkled. Above her picture was the word "missing" in all capital letters. Underneath her photo was what I figured was her father's phone number.

I suddenly realized that I had stopped the snowmobile in front of her picture. I looked back at Belle. I couldn't see her face but she reached out and took the sign off of the post. Then she got off of the snowmobile and crumped up the sign. She threw it into the garbage and got back on the snowmobile.

She didn't say anything. I continued towards the house and stopped every time I saw a poster of her. She would do the same thing. Get up, take down the sign, crumple it up and throw it away. And each time she didn't say a word.

I finally arrived at the house and I cut the motor. The house looked the same. It was more modern looking than the mansion.

Belle got off of the snowmobile and took off her helmet. She walked towards the house and dropped her helmet in the snow. She walked inside of the house and that was the last I saw her that day.

* * *

The next morning Mrs. Kettle was out in town getting food. Belle and I were alone in the house. She hadn't come out of her room. I thought she would be asleep but I figured she wasn't going to come down. It was three in the afternoon. I started to get worried so I filled a glass of water and got some crackers for her.

I knocked on her door.

"Belle, it's me. I have some water and crackers for you. I know that seems pretty pathetic. Mrs. Kettle still isn't back from the grocery store," I said.

Belle opened the door. She was in the same outfit she wore yesterday. Her hair was still in a sloppy braid and she looked like she didn't sleep at all.

She turned and walked over to her bed. I walked inside of her room and set the water and crackers on the side table.

She lay down on the bed and faced the window. It was snowing outside and it was gray and gloomy looking.

"I took them down because it would be easier on my father," she said.

I sat down next to her and listened.

"He can't live his life like that. It's been a year. He needs to get over it," she said and hugged her knees to her chest. "I'm not angry. This was my decision. I think that if I wanted to escape, I could. But…I don't want to. I don't know why I don't want to."

"Belle," I started.

"Have you ever been to a school dance?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I replied. I had gone to Homecoming and the Winter Formal at my school. Then I was…you know, turned into a hideous monster.

"I've never been to a school dance. I've never been to Prom. I've always read in books about Prom and how it's this huge glamorous thing. I've never been interested in it though until now," said Belle.

I was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Is that weird?" she asked.

"No," I responded.

"Okay." She sounded exhausted. I stood up and closed the curtains. I also walked over to her and held out my hands. She took them and I helped her stand. I took her into the bathroom and wiped her face off with a hot washcloth. I took her hair out of the braid and I was sure to be careful with her blue ribbon.

I helped her out of her dress and leggings. It wasn't weird or tense for either of us. To her I was just one of her girlfriends helping her to bed. To me she was a helpless child too tired to undress herself.

I took out a large t-shirt and put it on over her head. Then I undid the covers to her bed and helped her in them.

"Goodnight Chris," she said then yawned.

"Goodnight Belle," I said.

I left her room and closed the door behind me. I almost ran into Mrs. Kettle.

"Oh, sorry Adam. We have food downstairs. I also bought some new clothes for Belle," she said and smiled.

"Don't go in there right now she's sleeping," I said.

"Still? It's almost four," said Mrs. Kettle.

"She's had a rough couple of days," I said.

"All right," she said.

"I have a favor," I said. "I need you to go into town and find a prom dress for Belle. Something you think she will like. And find me a tux…and a corsage and whatever that thing is that the guys get."

"What? Are you having a prom for her or something?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Adam. That is so romantic of you," exclaimed Mrs. Kettle and she touched my cheek.

I smiled. "I want it to happen tomorrow. Do you think you could do that? I also want roses tons and tons of roses."

"Of course," smiled Mrs. Kettle. She rushed downstairs and I heard her leave.

I walked into my room and looked at the rose. I managed to grab it before we headed to the roof during that avalanche.

I smiled and suddenly my smile turned into a look of horror. The rose started to wither. My three years were almost up. Belle still didn't love me. I had until New Years…my birthday. I hoped that the prom I was going to throw for her would be enough.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning and felt as miserable as ever. I was pretty sure that last night it hit me that I would never see my father again. I would never have a life again. But this was my decision. I made a promise.

I got up and opened the curtains. It was dawn. The sun was coming up from behind the mountains.

My stomach growled and I turned to the water and crackers that were still on my nightstand. I walked over to them and took a sip of water. I scrunched my face. It was warm. I wanted something better than crackers so I opened the door and stopped short. I looked down and saw a simple red rose on top of a suitcase and a note.

I dragged the suitcase into my room and read the note.

It read: Belle, here are some clothes and here's a rose. Meet me downstairs when you're ready. From Chris.

I put the rose and the note aside. I unzipped the suitcase and found a green dress and black leggings. I also found some bras and underwear.

I walked into the bathroom in my room and showered. The hot water felt so good on my body. Once I was done thoroughly washing my hair and body, I got out and quickly dried off.

I slipped into my new underwear and strapped on my new bra. I put on the green dress and leggings. I braided my hair and put my blue ribbon in it. Then I picked up the rose and put it in the cup of water.

I smiled and opened the door. I rushed downstairs and Chandler was waiting for me at the end of the stairs.

He smiled and offered his hand.

I took it and gave him a confused look.

He handed me a rose.

"What is this?" I asked and laughed a little.

Chandler didn't respond. He led me to the living room where Clogs was there with another rose.

Clogs handed me his rose. Then he took my other arm.

Clogs, Chandler, and I all walked arm in arm. "Seriously guys, what is going on?" I asked.

Clogs led me from the living room and when I walked through the doors the place was full of roses. Some were in vases, others carpeted the floor. Rose petals were laid out in front of us and Chris was at the end of the room. He was wearing a tux. He had a single rose in his hand and he smiled at me.

Clogs and Chandler let go of my arms once I was in front of Chris.

"Belle, will you allow me to escort you to the Prom?" asked Chris.

I felt tears spring to my eyes. This was the nicest thing someone had ever done for me. He really did listen to me when I talked last night. I smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes," I said and I hugged Chris. "Thank you," I whispered to him.

He hugged me back and I could feel him smiling into my shoulder.

"The dance is tonight at seven. We'll have a big dinner first," said Chris.

"I don't have a dress," I said.

"Check your room," he said and winked.

I smiled and rushed out of the rose covered room and rushed up the stairs into my room. Hanging up on the closet door was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

It was light yellow with a heart shaped neckline. There was a silver brooch just below the bodice. The bottom half of the dress had ruffles. This dress was perfect.

Mrs. Kettle walked in and smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's perfect," I said.

"We have a lot to do. First get back into bed and eat this breakfast. You need some rest before tonight," said Mrs. Kettle.

"I can't rest now. I'm too excited," I said.

"Get in bed," commanded Mrs. Kettle.

I nodded and climbed into bed. Mrs. Kettle put a tray on my lap. There were pancakes and fruit and orange juice. My stomach growled and I dug in.

"After you sleep for a few more hours, we will begin all of the fun stuff. Hair, nails, jewelry," said Mrs. Kettle and she clapped her hands together.

I smiled and continued to eat everything off of my plate. I drank all of my orange juice and Mrs. Kettle took the tray then closed my curtains.

I didn't think I would be able to sleep. But I surprisingly did. When I woke up a few hours later I was all excited again. I looked at the clock. It was ten.

Mrs. Kettle knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oh good you're up," she said.

"What's first?" I asked.

"Nails," said Mrs. Kettle she brought in a makeup bag full of nail polish. She sat me in a chair and put my fingernails and toenails in water. Then she gave me a full on mani-pedi. She painted my fingers with French tips. My toenails were soft pink.

She moved on to my hair. She took it out of the braid and blew it dry. Then she curled and pinned and hair sprayed it. Then she moved on to my makeup. She started with my foundation and then put on my eyeliner and put yellow eye shadow on my eyes. She put pink lipstick on my lips and curled my eyelashes and put mascara on them. She finished my face with some blush then she spun me around so that I faced the mirror.

I gasped a little. I looked beautiful. My hair was curled and some of it was pinned up on a small bun.

"Let's get you into your dress," smiled Mrs. Kettle.

I looked over at the time. It was almost six. Time flew by in an instant.

I stood up and undressed then I stepped into the beautiful dress. Mrs. Kettle zipped it up in the back and it fit me perfectly.

"Here," said Mrs. Kettle and she put a gold necklace around my neck. She also placed a small gold ring around my bun in my hair. "Perfect." I smiled and slipped my feet into gold heels.

I stood and spun around. It was perfect and magical. Mrs. Kettle smiled and I hugged her. "Thank you," I said.

"You look beautiful. My Belle," Mrs. Kettle complimented.

I smiled and let go of her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I just hope the boys managed to follow my recipe exactly," said Mrs. Kettle with a laugh.

I giggled.

"Let's go dear," she said and opened the door. I picked up my dress at one side so that I wouldn't trip.

I descended the stairs. Chris was there at the bottom wearing the same tux he wore earlier today.

He smiled when he saw me and his blue eyes grew wide. I smiled and felt myself blush a little.

I stopped in front of him and he cleared his throat. "Y-you look beautiful," he said.

I laughed a little and looked down. "Thanks," I said. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He laughed and took a red rose corsage out from behind him. He opened it and I held up my wrist. He took my hand and slipped the corsage on.

Mrs. Kettle came up behind me and handed me a red rose boutonniere. I pinned it to Chris's tux and we smiled. He offered his arm and I took it. We walked into the dining room and the table was set for two people. Chris pulled out my chair and I sat down.

He sat across from me and we were served ham and potatoes and all sorts of vegetables. Chandler and Clogs looked at me and waited for me to take a bite. I did and gave them a thumbs up. They seemed to sigh with relief and I laughed.

Chris and I ate and shared stories. We laughed with each other and I couldn't stop smiling.

Once we were done eating I heard music. It wasn't your typical pop music that you hear at the prom dances. It was classic music like what they played at royal balls and such.

I got up and walked over to Chris. I pulled him out of his seat and he looked confused.

"Belle, I-I can't dance," he said.

"I'll show you," I said and we walked into the small ballroom.

Chandler, Clogs, and Mrs. Kettle hovered in the doorway.

I took Chris's hand and put it on my waist. Then I took his other hand in mine and I put my other hand on his shoulder.

"I'll lead first, then you take over once you get it," I said.

We started to dance and it was rough at first. He was careful not to step on my dress or feet. I could feel him starting to lead me now. I let him and we glided across the dance floor. He would spin me around and I would laugh.

I put my head on his chest as we danced and I felt safe. He made me feel safe and beautiful and perfect.

The lights in the room slowly became dimmer and I noticed that Chandler and the others were no longer lingering.

Chris and I stopped dancing and he led me to the balcony for some air. We walked outside and the cold air felt good. It was getting hot from all the dancing. It was a cloudless night. The stars were shining brightly and the moon glowed softly.

We sat on a bench and I looked out at the night sky but I could feel Chris looking at me.

"Belle," he said.

I turned to him.

"Do you…do you like it here? With me?" he asked.

"Yes. I do. I really truly do. I just wish that I could see my dad again. Even if it's just to tell him that I'm going to be okay," I said and looked down.

Chris looked down. "Let's do it."

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go tell him that you are okay," said Chris.

"Now?" I asked.

He nodded and gave me a small smile.

I beamed and threw my arms around Chris. "Thank you so much. No one has ever done anything like this for me."

"Go on and change," he said.

I nodded and rushed back inside and up to my room.

I unzipped my dress and hung it back up on the hanger. Then I got out a blue dress and leggings. I put on my boots and took off the gold necklace and the gold ring around my bun. I took the pins out of my hair and the bun fell in curly waves of hair. I pulled my curls back into a low pony and tied my blue ribbon in my hair.

I rushed downstairs and Chris was waiting for me with a helmet under his arm. I grabbed my helmet and we walked outside towards a snowmobile.

I put on my helmet and climbed onto the back of the snowmobile behind Chris. He started the engine and we were off. I pointed him towards our house. It looked like no one was home. I got off of the snowmobile and took off my helmet.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here," I said to Chris.

He nodded.

I walked up to the house and got the key out from under the mat. I unlocked the door and walked in.

"Dad?" I called.

There was no answer.

"Daddy?" I called again. I ran upstairs into his room. He wasn't there. I searched the entire house. He wasn't there.

I heard something coming from the other room.

"Hello?" I called. "Dad is that you?"

I walked into the other room and looked for whoever made a noise.

Suddenly a flashlight was shone in my face. I squinted and put my hand up.

"Belle?" asked the person behind the flashlight. His voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you? Where is my father?" I demanded.

"Izabelle Oliver is back I repeat Izabelle Oliver is alive and with me right now," said the person. He walked forward and I saw a familiar face I had almost all but forgotten about. It was Kevin.

"Kevin?" I asked.

"Good to see you again sweet cheeks," he said and took me by the arm.

"Where is my dad?" I asked.

Kevin started pulling me towards the door. "The hospital. He was admitted for being a total lunatic," said Kevin nonchalantly.

"What?" I asked and ripped my arm out of his grip.

"Belle, I have to take you to the station. We have a lot of questions for you," said Kevin.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you. Chris and I are going to the hospital to see my father. He's not crazy," I said.

"Chris? Chris who?" he asked.

I walked out the front door and ran down the steps but I stopped short. The snowmobile was gone and so was Chris.


	12. Chapter 12

"Belle?" asked Kevin and he came up behind me.

"H-he's gone," I said. I walked up to where the snowmobile was. The tracks were still there and I saw footsteps. He walked to a snowbank. I looked at the snowbank and written with his finger he wrote: Free. "I-I'm free."

Kevin walked over and saw the snow.

"Yeah, well you have to come with me now," said Kevin and he took my arm again and pulled me towards his squad car which was parked around back.

I felt numb. Chris didn't even say goodbye. How could he just leave me like that? He gave me the most beautiful night anyone could have ever given me…then he just leaves? He couldn't get off that easy.

I looked at Kevin. He was getting the keys out and his grip on my arm was loose enough for me to make a bolt for it.

I acted quickly. I wrenched my arm out from his grip and took off towards the forest.

"Belle!" he yelled. I could hear him chasing after me.

I swatted away tree branches and trucked through the snow.

"Stop! Where are you going?" yelled Kevin.

I was more experienced with running through the snow than Kevin so I was far ahead of him and out of reach. I ran behind a large tree and waited for him to pass me.

He passed the tree and stopped then looked around. He picked a direction and ran for it. I turned back the way I came and ran back to the house.

If I got my father, we could go to Chris's house and we could all live together. It would be good for all of us. Maybe we could live back in the mansion in the mountains where my library was.

I made it to my driveway and I ran down towards town. With every passing car I hid in the forest until it passed.

I made it to town and the hospital wasn't far. I ran to the hospital and stopped in front of a department store. I walked in with my head down. I grabbed a black hoodie and looked up at the security camera. I moved behind a manikin and put the hoodie on. I ripped off the tags and put the hood up. Then I walked out of the store.

I walked to the hospital with my head down and I walked through the main entrance's double doors.

I walked up to the front desk and the nurse looked at me and had a confused expression.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Charles Oliver," I said.

"Are you family?"

"Yes, I'm his niece," I responded.

She stared at me for a long time then turned to her computer and found his location. "Third floor room 347," she said.

"Thanks," I said and walked fast to the elevator.

I rode up to the third floor and tried to find room 347. I found it at the end of the hallway. I walked in and my dad was lying in bed reading a book.

I put my hood down and tears sprung to my eyes.

He looked up and stared at me for a long time.

"Izabelle?" he asked.

"Daddy," I said and I walked towards him. I took his hand and held it against my cheek and I cried.

"Izabelle, I thought I would never see you again," he said and lifted my chin up so that I looked at him.

I hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"How did you escape?" he asked me.

"I didn't. He let me go," I said.

"That monstrous creature let you go?" he asked.

"He's not monstrous. He's really kind and gentle. He and I are friends," I said.

My father didn't seem too convinced.

"Daddy, we have to go. I'll get you out of here and we can live together," I said and squeezed his hand.

"No Izabelle," he said and took my hand.

"But dad, you don't belong here. You aren't crazy," I said.

"I am Izabelle," said my father.

I looked at him through my confused eyes.

"After I was thrown out into the snow that day, I couldn't find my way back and I went crazy. I've been in this hospital for eleven months."

"You can't be crazy if you know you're crazy," I said.

"I'm sorry Belle," said my father.

I backed up. "This can't be happening," I said.

"Izabelle, call the nurse," said my father.

"What? Why? What's wrong dad?" I asked and his muscles tensed and he started to jerk around.

"You give her back to me! Give her back!" he yelled.

I pressed myself against the wall and tried to fight back the horror that was building up in my stomach.

"You can't have my Izabelle! Give her back! Give her back!" he yelled. Then he started to foam at the mouth and twitch.

"Nurse!" I yelled.

Three nurses rushed in and I escaped while I could. I held my hand to my mouth and tears spilled down my cheeks.

Then I almost ran into Kevin. He also had backup. I couldn't escape this time. I couldn't hear what he or the other cops were saying. My mind was replaying my father's suddenly shift from being my father into being a madman.

* * *

I woke up in the police station. An officer handed me a cup of coffee and sat next to me on the bench I slept on.

"Are you ready to tell us where you've been?" asked the cop.

If I told them anything, Chris would be in grave danger. I wasn't going to talk.

The cops asked me questions but I didn't even utter a word.

Then they threatened to arrest me for obstruction of justice. I gave them short answers that wouldn't help them at all.

They kept me until New Year's Eve. It was a couple of hours before twelve. Then they let me leave.

I walked out of the police station and looked behind me. Not one cop was paying attention to me. I headed for Chris's house.

I finally made it and smiled in relief. I ran up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. I pushed the door open and looked around. No one seemed to be there.

I felt my heart breaking. If no one was here then I had no one.

"Chris?" I called.

There was no reply.

"Belle?" I heard someone call. I looked down and Chandler was lying by the couch.

"Chandler!" I yelled and crouched down by him. His leg was bleeding.

"I-I've been shot. It's Kevin! He's gone crazy. He's gonna kill Adam," said Chandler.

"Adam? Who's Adam?" I asked.

"Chris," said Chandler.

I got up and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I burst through Chris's bedroom door. Kevin had Chris lying on the ground. He had a gun pointed to his head.

"Kevin no!" I yelled.

Kevin spun around. "So this is who you've been with? I never thought I would see my old buddy this way. And he _still_ gets the girl doesn't he?"

Kevin had a mad look in his eye. I looked down at Chris. He looked so helpless and depressed. It was almost as if he wanted Kevin to shoot him. He could take Kevin and his gun if he wanted to. Why wasn't he?

"Oh Adam, this is what happened to you? You turned into some…mutated thing? Damn, that blows bro. But don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery," said Kevin and he was about to pull the trigger.

"No! Stop!" I lunged forward and grabbed Kevin.

The gun shot up and Kevin threw me to the ground. He pointed the gun at me and Chris jumped up and grabbed Kevin. He yanked the gun out of his grip and threw it towards the wall.

He threw Kevin into the wall and he broke through the wall in a flurry of dust.

I stood up and ran into Chris's arms.

"You came back," said Chris.

"You can't get rid of me that easy," I said and tears fell from my eyes onto his shirt.

Suddenly I heard the gun go off and Chris grew limp in my arms.

"No!" I screamed.

I turned to Kevin who had the gun in his mouth.

"Kevin don't!" I yelled but he pulled the trigger and I screamed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Belle," said Chris weakly.

"Oh God, Chris," I said and I looked at the bullet wound. There was no way he could live with a bullet directly in his lung.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't talk. Everything's going to be fine," I said and smoothed his hair away from his face.

"Belle, I…" Chris started then his eyes rolled back and he let out a long slow breath.

I stared at him with wide eyes and I shook my head.

"No. No, please. Please don't leave me. I..." I lay down on his chest. "I love you."

Then fireworks lit the air. It was New Years. I sobbed into Chris's chest and tried to drown out the loud boom of the fireworks and the cheers from everyone in town.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my head. I jerked up and backed up against the wall. The boy I was laying on wasn't Chris. He had a full head of blonde hair and blue eyes. He didn't have any scars or rashes and his face was completely burn free. He looked like a normal teenager. He looked strangely familiar. But I couldn't place his face.

He looked down at his hand and feet and touched his face and hair.

"Belle, it's me," he said and looked at me.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked.

"You knew me by Chris. But, my real name is Adam," he said.

Adam. Adam. The boy in the glass case at the school. It was him. But…how did this happen.

He stood and walked over to me. "Look at me," he said.

I looked into Adam's eyes. They were Chris's eyes.

"You," I said.

"You," he said back to me and smiled.

I slowly reached out a hand and I touched his face. He was warm like Chris. It really was him.

I walked into his arms and he put his head on my head. "I love you too," he said.

He tilted my chin up and I closed my eyes. His lips pressed against mine and it was completely blissful.

When we parted I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. He kissed them and held me close.

"It's ok, it's over," he said and stroked my hair.

I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

Then the police barged into the room.

"Adam Princely?" asked one of the cops. He walked over to us while the other cops went to Kevin's lifeless body.

Adam and I looked at each other and we both knew that we would never be able to tell anyone about what had really happened here tonight.

We walked downstairs never letting go of each other's hand. Chandler was put on a gurney and Mrs. Kettle and Clogs came out of the basement where they were hiding.

Clogs and Mrs. Kettle looked at me then Adam. They had wide eyes and Mrs. Kettle started to sob with tears of joy.

Adam and I were put in a police car and we were driven to the station.

* * *

Adam and I decided to make the beast real. But he escaped before we could reveal him. He kidnapped Adam and then when he kidnapped me, we were able to get my father free.

We were both questioned and we both made up answers that would make sense. My father was questioned as well when he was sane. But they never got far with him due to his episodes. They weren't sure what he was saying was true.

Adam and I never left each other's side.

After month of questioning. The police put the case to rest. It was over. Adam and I were free to go wherever we wanted.

We went to town where we parted with Clogs, Chandler, and Mrs. Kettle.

Mrs. Kettle was leaving to live back in France with her son. Clogs and Chandler were going to attend a University.

My father was never going to get better. I had come to terms with that. Everyone, including him, thought it would be best if I considered him dead and to leave and never come back.

But he was my dad. He would never be considered dead to me. I would come back and see him on the holidays.

Adam and I decided to move to Los Angeles. There it never snowed and it was always sunny and bright.

We became married when we turned twenty-one. We left Colorado in the past. It was over. And we lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this a long time ago. Let me tell you...not my best work. I just decided to put it up and see how you all liked it. I have written other fanfics that are much better than this though including a different Beauty and the Beast fanfic. I am also currently working on a How To Train Your Dragon fic that will come out shortly. Give me your feedback on this story, I would still appreciate it! Have a great day!


End file.
